Prior sloped baffles used in lighting fixtures include a two-piece design that requires the precise alignment of the two pieces and clamping together of the same prior to installation of the baffle into a lighting fixture. Alignment of the two pieces is difficult and can result in an imperfect alignment of internal features of the baffle, which negatively impacts the baffle's ability to diffuse light uniformly and negatively affects the aesthetics of the baffle. Additionally, the two-piece design includes two vertical seams that also negatively affects the aesthetics of the baffle. The present disclosure addresses these and other problems.